ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Dummy Spark
The are transformation devices carried by Alien Valky which is an opposite of the Ginga Spark. The Dark Dummy Sparks seem to be inferior copies of the Dark Spark which turned all the Ultras, Aliens and Monsters in to Spark Dolls. Its light counterpart is the Ginga Light Spark. History Ultraman Ginga After the Dark Spark War rendered Lugiel powerless, he quickly possess the nearby host Kyoko Shirai and sent on his Dark Agents to endow his targets with the Dark Dummy Sparks. Each time the victim uses them, their Minus Energy were siphoned to Lugiel and allows him to revive himself. By the time Alien Nackle Gray defeated, Lugiel managed to gather enough Minus Energy to revive himself and at almost succeeded in turning the entire life on Earth into Spark Dolls until his efforts were thwarted by Ultraman Taro and Ginga. Ultraman Ginga S As revealed in supplementary materials, the data of the Dark Dummy Spark were utilized by Alien Chibu Exceller to create Chibu Spark that would be used by his cohorts. Powers *'Telepathy': Users of the Dark Dummy Spark can communicate with others telepatically as shown when Seiichiro used the deivce to communicate with Hikaru. *'DarkLive': As inferior replicas of the Dark Spark, the Dummy Sparks can allow the corrupt minded to UltraLive with a Spark Doll and transform into it. **'Combining Spark Doll': The Dark Dummy Spark can combine any Spark Dolls to Live them into one combination monster as seen in use by Alien Icarus. *'Mind Control': Those wielding a dummy spark are made slave to their inner darkness. They begin to act out on their darkest desires and/or inner insecurities, committing acts they normally would never consider. in some cases the user is literally being controlled by outside forces, mainly Dark Lugiel. **'Spark Doll Corruption': Like the Dark Spark, a Dark Dummy Spark can corrupt Spark Dolls as well if the figure itself is a warrior of justice. In Ultras' cases, they would turn into their dark counterparts. *'Minus Energy Manipulation': The true potential of the Dark Dummy Spark is to siphon the from humanity's darker heart to Dark Lugiel as part of reviving himself. DarkDummySparkTelepathy.jpeg|Telepathy The biker in epsoide 2 using the dummy spark.jpg|DarkLive DarkLive(SevenDark).gif|DarkLive (Ultraseven Dark)/Spark Doll Corruption DarkLiveUltramanDark.gif|DarkLive (Ultraman Dark)/Spark Doll Corruption DarkDummySparkKaijuFusion.gif|Combining Spark Doll Known Weakness *Being an inferior imitation to the Dark Spark, an anomaly in this device could occur when an individual who has a neutral intent uses it, causing the individual to maintain his sanity. This weakness was revealed in episode 6 of the ''Ultraman Ginga'' series by Tomoya Ichijouji. Users Humans *Yamada and Kimura (Thunder Darambia) *Yagami (Kemur Man) *Yuka Sugou (King Pandon) *Chigusa Kuno (Ragon) *Tomoya Ichijouji (Jean-Killer) *Tsuyoshi Osata (Dark Galberos) *Shingo Kuwabara (Zaragas) *Tomomi Kuroki (Antlar) *Seiichiro Isurugi (Ultraseven Dark and Ultraman Dark) *Misuzu Isurugi (Super Grand King, controlled with Alien Nackle) Seijin *Alien Icarus (Red King, Seagorath, Baraba, Bemstar, Hanzagiran and King Crab to become Tyrant) *Gray (Super Grand King, controlled with Misuzu Isurugi) *Alien Magma (Zetton) Dark_Dummy_Users.png|Two illegal dumpers from Episode 1 who became Thunder Neo Darambia Dummy_Spark_User2.jpg|The mad biker in Episode 2 who became Kemur-Man Dummy_Spark_User3.jpg|Yuka Sugou in Episode 3 who became King Pandon Kirara as Chigusa Kono.jpg|Chigusa Kuno in episode 4 as Ragon. Tomoya Ichijouji.png|Tomoya Ichijouji Mizuki Ōno as Kenta Watarai.jpg|Kenta Watarai in episode 5. Doragoris (Never Used) Tsuyoshi Osata.jpg|Tsuyoshi Osata who became Dark Galberos from episode 7. imagekdkdd,kfoo.jpg|Shingo Kuwabara from episode 8 who become Zaragas. Tomomi Kuroki.jpg|Tomomi Kuroki from episode 9 who become Antlar. Seiichiro Isurugi.jpg|Seiichiro Isurugi in episode 9 who become Ultraseven Dark and Ultraman Dark. 164px-1452300_484787584974438_475777135_n.jpg|Misuzu Isurugi and Alien Nackle from Episode 10 who became Super Grand King Alien_Magma_Dark_Dummy_Spark.png|Alien Magma controlling Zetton. Gallery imagewwywywy.jpg|Dark Dummy Spark DarkDummySpark.jpeg MisuzuDarkDummySpark.jpeg Trivia *Voice actor: Yoshihisa Kawahara Category:Items Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Spark Doll Scanners